


The Boss

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher!Rick, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Rick comes home after a tiring day at school. Daryl is there to face his bitching... the good thing is, Daryl likes his bitchy, grumpy Rick too much to complain.





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> So this happened... it kind of happened a year ago and developed in time. All because of MermaidSheenaz who keeps saying I'm like a bitchy, angry teacher!Rick. Well, there you go, honey! <3 Thank you for the brainstorm and the idea and everything in general! *wink wink, nudge nudge*

“You won’t fucking believe that!” Rick shouted from the door as soon as he got back home. Daryl smirked into the half-empty mug of coffee he was sipping from. Even standing in the kitchen and watching over their dinner, he could tell that Rick was riled up. He knew his man inside-out and he knew that the only reason Rick would get so bitchy would be his work. Daryl waited patiently for Rick to take off his shoes and come to the kitchen. He stirred the sauce and switched off the cooker, getting two plates out of the cupboard, all the while listening to Rick’s angry mumbling somewhere in the hall.

Rick stomped into the kitchen a moment later, his mumbling cut off as soon as he saw Daryl. He walked up to him from behind, wrapped both arms around Daryl’s waist and leaned in to kiss his neck softly.   
“Hi” Rick breathed into Daryl’s skin, making him turn around and claim his mouth in a fierce ‘welcome home’ kiss. Rick hummed into it, pressing his body against Daryl’s hard frame, letting his hands wander until Daryl finally stopped him and pulled back a bit.   
“Dinner first? Or d’ya want to tell me ‘bout yer day?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as Rick groaned and his expression changed. There was something angry about it, irritation blown to higher levels because Rick had been bottling it up for too long.

“Nothing to talk about” Rick sighed and Daryl steeled himself for a long rant. They always followed that phrase. And always after Rick got home from work and was positively buzzing with rage. Just like now.   
“Right. We’ll eat later, now... tell me” Daryl eyed him, saw just how hard Rick was trying to stop himself from ranting, and decided to help him along. “Was it kids or the principal?”   
“Take a wild guess…” Rick snarked at him, but didn’t protest when Daryl took his hand and tugged him to the living room. They settled on the couch, Daryl sitting down while Rick sprawled next to him, head in Daryl’s lap and one ankle hooked over the backrest.

“Both?” Daryl smirked knowingly and Rick just seethed in quiet anger. Daryl brought one hand to thread through Rick’s curly hair as the man boiled silently for a moment longer. He knew not to rush his man, even if venting out seemed to be the best way to treat a mood like this. Rick was as patient as he was stubborn, a good mix of features for a high school teacher. But it wasn’t as good when he was in a state like this, and the best way to deal with it was usually to wait it out. And so, Daryl continued to brush Rick’s hair with his fingers. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Rick started his rant.

“Can you fucking imagine that Hershel wants me to take the project groups this year? I mean, what else? I have six classes and two extra hours every week… how the hell am I supposed to take on the _projects?_ It’s going to be a disaster…”   
“Which projects? The ones at the end of the year?”   
“Yeah, those big fuckers that nobody ever wants to have anything to do with. Boring as hell and not really that fun if you get into them… Have I told you how Gareth failed his project last year by _almost_ setting the whole building on fire?” Rick grumbled and closed his eyes. “And the school work schedule… Why am I supposed to be the one to write it? I mean, Phillip is not doing _anything…_ ” Rick went on and Daryl just nodded along, letting him rant it all out.

After half an hour, however, it was clear that, instead of calming down, Rick was getting more and more worked up. Daryl tried not to let it show just how much he _liked_ his boyfriend being the scary teacher… Not that Rick was really scary, no. The kids liked him, he was always very calm towards them and he never shouted at them. How did he manage to do that was beyond Daryl, but he didn’t complain. Rick being calm at work meant that he would bitch about it at home, and Daryl had a _very personal interest_ in his bitching…   
“...can you believe that this idiot, Morgan, that one from the first year? He tried to jump out of the fucking _window_ today. He actually _jumped_.”   
“...what?” Daryl blinked down at Rick because that was a bit extreme.   
“He did. He said that there was a _goat_ on the lawn. No fucking idea where he got that from, because let me tell you, I haven’t seen one around here since I was a child… But he swore he saw a goat, he said ‘see ya all’ and then he _jumped…_ ” Daryl stared at Rick, mouth open in astonishment.

A few moments passed and Rick’s face broke out in a truly feral grin.   
“...he jumped straight into the metal bars we have in every window. He’s as stupid as that fucking goat he was talking about, I swear…”   
“Wait… so he’s okay?” Daryl couldn’t believe the stupid shit kids did sometimes. Especially at Rick’s watch. It was as if they were inventing trouble specifically when Rick was around just to piss him off.   
“Well… I hope he is. I left the class when they tried to squeeze him back through the bars, because that idiot got himself stuck there” Rick laughed, but his voice was totally humorless. “I mean, I had to take care of Spencer. Bob told me he was swearing a lot during the biology class, so I thought I would chat with him for a while…” Rick trailed off.

“What happened with him?”   
“When I asked him about it, he spat ‘fuck off’ at me” Rick pouted and Daryl smirked. He knew just how much his man didn’t like it when kids swore. Rick’s methods of punishing students for swearing might have looked medieval, but they actually worked. The idea of Rick handing them out was working on _Daryl_ , too.   
“ _Oh…_ The usual then?” Daryl asked, already knowing the answer. He would lie if he said that Rick being the big bad teacher didn’t turn him on even a bit.   
“Yeah. He wrote ‘I won’t swear’ about two hundred times before he decided it was the worst punishment ever and asked for forgiveness” Rick barked out a laugh and Daryl’s smirk grew. He tried to ignore the slow burn that started in his stomach, imagining Rick playing the bad cop at school, even if he was anything but in everyday life.

Rick ranted for a while, getting more and more worked up, complaining about students and other teachers alike, before Daryl finally shut him up with a kiss. It wasn’t a ‘please just be quiet’ kiss, it was the ‘I want to fuck you right here and right now’ kiss. Rick melted into it instantly, his rant forgotten as soon as Daryl’s lips touched his own. It was all teeth and tongue, Daryl pulling a whimper out of him when Rick felt him nibbling and then biting down on his bottom lip. He was panting and groaning by the time they broke apart to gulp in some of the much needed air.

“Get up” Daryl whispered against his lips and Rick complied so quickly he actually head-butted Daryl in the jaw. He scrambled to stand up, placing a quick peck on Daryl’s cheek with a quiet ‘sorry’ to apologize for the collision. Daryl just waved him off, looking up at him expectantly from where he was still seated on the couch. Rick swallowed heavily. He could swear he felt Daryl’s gaze slipping over him like if it had been Daryl’s hungry hands caressing his body. Setting him on fire. He really wanted to get burned.

“Strip” came the next command, and if Rick hadn’t been already hard from the wild kiss they had shared, he would be after hearing it in Daryl’s raspy voice. He nodded once, just to let Daryl know that he had heard him, and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. His patience grew thin, however, with every button popping open. Daryl’s eyes followed his every move and Rick could see them darkening with each one of them. But the time he got the shirt open, he was panting heavily himself, locked in place by Daryl’s smoldering stare.

Daryl nodded at him and Rick quickly shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders, hands flying to his trousers. The room was suddenly too hot and he needed out of them as soon as possible. With a few well-practiced moves, he pushed them down along with his underwear, stepping out of them and standing before Daryl naked and shivering, the little twitches of his muscles having nothing to do with the temperature, and everything to do with that coil of arousal deep in his belly.

Daryl nodded at him again, then shifted his legs, signaling Rick without words to sit on his lap. They never needed them, certainly not when they were like this. Rick obeyed quickly, straddling Daryl and lowering himself carefully, groaning when his stiff cock brushed against the hardness inside Daryl’s pants. The heat coming off of Daryl’s clothed body was palpable, and Rick pressed closer, feeding off on it, tucking his face into the crook of Daryl’s neck. But his lover would have none of that. He gently pushed Rick to straighten his back, looking him up and down, appreciating the view.

“Let me see ya” he murmured, shamelessly raking his gaze over Rick’s chest and abdomen, hands following the trail his eyes made, rubbing at Rick’s nipples and skimming a bit lower, to the sides where Rick’s ribs could be felt just under the skin. His lover had always been lean and sinewy, and it wasn’t a surprise that Daryl could count his ribs, but this time they were a bit too prominent. Daryl frowned, seeing the evidence of just how much weight Rick had lost stressing over school, and vowed to make him eat more regularly, even for the price of Daryl cooking every meal. For now though, he concentrated on how Rick shuddered when he pressed the tips of his fingers into the muscles between his ribs, how a soft whine escaped Rick when Daryl dragged his nails along the valleys of his chest.

Slowly, Daryl’s hands traveled lower, to settle in the V of Rick’s hips, rubbing into the crease with maddening pressure. Rick’s hips bucked where he was seated and he groaned quietly, his body seeking the pleasure Daryl could provide.   
“Shhh… I’ve got ya” Daryl murmured, one hand finally wrapping around Rick’s cock, hard and hot, a few drops of precome pearling at the very tip. Daryl used his thumb to swipe through it, listening intently how Rick’s breathing got deeper and more laboured with every pass of his calloused skin over the sensitive head. He smeared some of it down his shaft, giving Rick a few luxurious strokes, root to tip, before he let go and took his hand away. He watched in fascination as Rick’s hips bucked trying to follow his hand, how his back arched, trying to maintain the contact. Daryl smirked at him, the thought of just how much power did he have over Rick settling heavy and arousing in his mind.

“Turn ‘round” he whispered, making Rick blink down at him, before the command registered and he awkwardly shifted his weight around. Rick sat with his back to him, knees on either side of Daryl’s jean-clad thighs, and Daryl was grateful that the depth of their couch allowed that move. There was no better view than Rick on his knees, straddling him, fully naked and panting, muscles twitching in anticipation. Daryl brought hands to Rick’s ass, palming the cheeks and squeezing them, drawing them apart and watching as Rick squirmed when the cool air hit his sensitive opening.

Rick panted out a few breaths, trying to sit still as Daryl kneaded his ass, but to no avail. There was something utterly filthy about sitting on top of his man, fully naked while Daryl was still clothed, spreading his ass to stare shamelessly at Rick’s hole. He felt Daryl’s palms shift, he felt the fingers gripping him let up a bit, and then Daryl’s thumbs were rubbing up and down between his cheeks, short nails catching at the rim of his opening delicately, making Rick moan aloud. There was a command behind him to be quiet, but Rick couldn’t really focus on it, not with how his body burned for Daryl’s touch, and so, on the next moan, he felt a sharp slap that landed on his ass.

His whole body froze for a moment, before Rick closed his eyes and groaned, the sound low and deep. There was a chuckle, one of the hands leaving Rick for a brief moment, before it went down in another slap, this one registering with a sharp sting. Rick’s whole body jolted and his back arched, ass pushing back into Daryl’s waiting hand. A few more slaps, one after another in quick succession, and Rick was panting, ass burning. Each spank brought forth more of the pleasure, mixed with a bit of pain that was quickly soothed by Daryl’s hands rubbing at his flesh, and Rick couldn’t help but moan quietly. There was a rustle behind him and Daryl shifted a bit, a small clicking noise and a hand placed firmly between his shoulder blades. Daryl pushed him forward, making him sprawl along his thighs, Rick’s cock hanging between them, hard and heavy. He had to swallow an embarrassingly loud whine when something cool landed on his tailbone and _dribbled_ down.

He knew they had lube stashed all over the place, and it wasn’t a surprise that Daryl had probably dug it out from between the couch cushions, but it was more than he had expected. He had thought a heated hand-job would be all he was getting, especially that Daryl was still fully clothed and Rick could feel his erection pressing into the material of his jeans. He didn’t complain, however, when Daryl dragged one of his strong fingers through the mess between his cheeks, spreading the lube up and down, making Rick squirm on his lap. When that same finger circled his opening, slick and insistent, pressing over the sensitive rim, he groaned loudly, letting himself become boneless. He sagged against Daryl’s legs, trusting his lover not to let him fall to the floor as he splayed himself on those strong thighs.   
  
“Relax” Daryl murmured as he started to press the finger inside slowly, holding onto Rick’s hip with his other hand. Rick nodded, head dangling over Daryl’s knees, and bit his lip, trying not to beg for more. He loved the feel of Daryl’s fingers up his ass and he quickly adjusted, the slight burn coming with the slick slide a welcome distraction from his neglected cock. Daryl withdrew his finger, smearing even more lube on it, before he pushed it back in, tugging at Rick’s walls as he went, stretching him and making his hips shift impatiently.   
“Daryl…” his name was a breathy moan on Rick’s lips and Daryl changed his grip, moving his hand from Rick’s hip to the small of his back, fingers splaying and landing on Rick’s dimples. He rubbed the spots, pressing his fingertips into the sensitive flesh, watching as Rick shuddered and twitched.

“Fuck… please” Rick mumbled on a whisper, hips straining to cant into the rhythm Daryl had set inside him, only to be stopped by the hand holding him down, pressing into those two soft spots that rendered him dizzy with arousal. His cock was throbbing and leaking all over the floor by now, and Rick had to fight the urge to reach around Daryl’s leg and jerk himself off. He squeezed his muscles instead, revelling in the quiet growl he got in return as his hole spasmed around Daryl’s digit. Soon, the second one was joining in and Rick almost cried out with relief, stilling when it breached him. The added stretch burned pleasantly and made him feel a bit fuller and _fuck_ , but it still wasn’t _enough_. He wanted Daryl inside, and he wanted him _now_.

Rick turned his head to the side, gazing at Daryl from the corner of his eye, trying to form words to ask him to just fuck him already, please, but nothing came out. Well, nothing other than a strangled moan when Daryl pressed expertly into his prostate, making Ric’s cock jump and his whole body tingle.   
“Daryl…” he managed to grate out, voice failing him as Daryl rubbed his sweet spot mercilessly.   
“Yeah?” Daryl’s voice was raspy and as wrecked as Rick felt. He groaned, closing his eyes.   
“Please…”   
“Please what? Come on, _professor_ , tell me whatcha want?”

“Jesus _fuck_ ” Rick’s whole body jerked when he heard the nickname. He was just an ordinary teacher, no higher than his master degree, but Daryl calling him professor pumped up his ego. And when he did it in that voice, _in that context_ , it fried Rick’s brain pretty spectacularly. He whined with disappointment when the fingers inside him withdrew, leaving him empty and squeezing around nothing. Strong arms grabbed Rick’s shoulders and pulled him back up into sitting position, Daryl’s cock nudging between his cheeks, the hard length of it pressed against his hole making him squirm in place.   
“Come on, Rick. Tell me” Daryl whispered, kissing his shoulder, licking and biting at the skin. Rick groaned distractedly, trying to grind his ass back, but Daryl held his hips in a tight grip. Knowing he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he did what Daryl asked, he opened his mouth finally.

“Please” Rick started, tongue darting over his lips, “need you in me… please? Fuck me?” He was amazed at how soft his own voice sounded. But it must have worked, or maybe Daryl was just as impatient as he was by this point, because the next thing Rick knew, Daryl was helping him lift his hips and lining up, the broad head of his cock pressing at Rick’s entrance.   
“Go on then” Daryl husked out, making Rick shiver with anticipation. “Ya make all yer students work hard fer the grades, dontcha?” The raspy drawl that Daryl’s voice changed into sent pleasure sparkling through Rick’s body. “Now ya have to _work_ for it, darlin’.”

It took Rick a few seconds to process, incoherent as he was with Daryl’s cock nudging insistently at his opening, but once he did, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He straightened his spine and slowly, so fucking _slowly_ , let his body sink down on Daryl’s lap, not stopping until the heavy length of his dick was fully inside Rick’s ass.

It burned. The stretch was far more than two of Daryl’s fingers that had been preparing him earlier, but even this little bit of pain was welcomed as inch after delicious inch pushed into him, filling Rick completely. He stopped once he was sitting on Daryl’s lap, feeling the flesh inside him throb and pulse, Daryl’s breath coming out in heavy pants that wafted over his back. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Rick started to move at a lazy pace, trying to squeeze his muscles as hard as he could every now and then. The first time he did it, Daryl grabbed his hips sharply, nails scratching over the soft skin.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Rick” he hissed, doing all he could not to just thrust up into that delicious heat. It was almost unbearable, the slow drag of his flesh inside Rick’s tight ass, the decadent pace his lover had set, the small noises that started to escape Rick on every other thrust… It was perfection that was slowly melting Daryl’s brain away. He moaned out his approval and leaned forward, resting his forehead between Rick’s shoulder blades.   
“Rick… _god_ ” he almost choked when Rick made a small twirl with his hips. “Do that again.”   
“What… that?” He twisted again and Daryl growled, the sound going straight to Rick’s cock, bobbing hot and heavy. He was positively dripping by now, and he longed for a hand on his length, but being off-balance, he needed to keep propping himself up on Daryl’s knees.

“Dare?” He breathed, speeding up his movements. There was a grunt behind him and Daryl’s hands on his hips flexed, fingers squeezing. “Touch me.”  
“I am” there was a smirk in Daryl’s voice, even if the reply was half-moaned out. Rick shook his head, kicking the speed up a notch.   
“No… I need your hand” Rick gulped when one of the hands started to wander from his hip to his front, settling on his heaving abdomen and making small circles there. He growled in frustration and grabbed it, tugging it further down and wrapping it around his aching cock. “Need it _here_ ” he murmured, placing his palm back on Daryl’s knee.   
“Oh yeah?” Daryl licked a broad stripe up his spine, humming along, not able to hold himself back anymore. His hips started to cant upwards, fucking into Rick with short thrusts, and Rick’s mouth fell open.

Daryl fucking him was glorious, the length of him enough to make Rick see stars, but because he was doing all the work, and the muscles in his thighs started to burn, he needed a more decided approach to send him over the edge. He didn’t know if he wanted to land more heavily on Daryl’s dick, or to fuck up into the fist around him, which was still too loose to provide him with any real friction. Frustrated, Rick groaned miserably, half-turning around and twisting his body just enough to reach Daryl’s lips.

The kiss was gentle and almost chaste, just a press of lips, the only thing their position allowed.   
“Please” Rick whispered and that was all Daryl was waiting for, it seemed. In a flash, he wrapped both arms around Rick’s waist, keeping him pressed tightly to his chest. In a blink of an eye, Rick found himself on his knees on the carpet, with Daryl behind him, his cock still lodged deep inside.   
“ _Oh god_ ” were Rick’s last coherent words, before Daryl started to piston his hips, fucking him with quick, short moves, his hand reappearing on Rick’s cock, tight and warm, jerking him off quickly.

He came almost instantly, moaning out Daryl’s name, tensing as his senses went haywire. Groaning to himself and biting his lips, Rick tried not to shift his hips too much, preventing Daryl from slipping out. He could feel the erratic rhythm of Daryl’s movements and knew he was going to finish soon, too. The end came with a loud growl in his ear and Daryl’s arms tightening around him almost painfully, not that he minded. If it hadn’t been for them, he would have landed on the floor, face-first.

“Jesus…” Daryl breathed, the hot puff of air flowing over Rick’s shoulder and raising goosebumps in its wake. “I think I owe yer kids now…”   
“Shut up” Rick almost grumbled, and Daryl laughed.   
“No, for real… They always rile ya up so much…” he groaned when Rick started to shift under him and forced him to back up and slip out.   
“Well, if you want to, I can arrange you a meeting with them” Rick hissed and started to collect his clothing.   
“ _Oh for fuck’s sake_ ” Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from getting dressed.

“I’s just _joking_ ” he tugged Rick closer and wrapped both arms around him, nuzzling into the soft, sweat-matted curls at the nape of his neck.   
“Right.” Rick grumbled.   
“A’right, Mr. Grumpy, I can see ya still need some stress relief” Daryl walked them both one step back and plopped down on the couch, taking Rick with him.   
“Cuddling works better when you’re not making attempts at stupid jokes right after we’ve had sex, you know?” Rick mumbled, but he did shift a bit, turning around slightly and tucking his face into Daryl’s neck.   
“Duly noted” Daryl nodded and relaxed back, Rick’s warmth and weight a welcome presence.

“But ya know, Rick? I think I should really buy those jerks a beer or two…”  
“Shut _up_.”


End file.
